


HomeComing

by ffwriter2018



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F, Homecoming, Petramos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 00:04:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffwriter2018/pseuds/ffwriter2018
Summary: * I do not own any of these characters*  Just wanted to write a little something for our Petramons reunion.





	HomeComing

Petra was in complete shock that JR was here. There was so much they needed to talk about. So much was going through her mind was this just a quick back in Miami was JR coming back? Petra couldn't wait until they could talk a little bit more. Yes, a wedding reception wasn't probably the best place but it would have to do for the main questions. JR was already in the hall before Petra came in with the kids. The hall was filled with all the people from the wedding, but that didn't stop Petra and JR from immediately finding each other was Petra walked in. JR wanted to stay in the back because she wasn't sure how the girls would react to her being back especially today. Once Jane and Rafel came in everyone was talking walking around and mingling with one another. Petra walked over to where JR was standing towards the back end of the bar. When the two locked eyes their smiles were as if they had just seen each other for the first time. It all came down to this conversation all thanks to the man of the hour Rafel.

"Hey you," Petra said sheepishly with a smile as she took JR's hand leading them to an empty table so they could talk. "I hope me showing up today wasn't too much for you, but when Rafael called me telling me you still had feelings for me and about how life is to short. Where my mom just died and everything I have been thinking about you more and more." JR takes a deep breath before she says this next sentence. " I never stopped loving you Petra. I couldn't stop thinking about you or the girls or what our life would have been like if I hadn't-" JR's sentence is cut off by Petra leaning in, giving her such a passionate kiss that showed all of what Petra was feeling. JR has some tears rolling down her cheek, but before they fall all the way Petra stops them. "I love you, Jane Ramos, I've never stopped." "Petra I hurt you that night and I can never forgive myself. When I said I needed to start over I thought to move was the best-case scenario for me but it wasn't. In Houston I was miserable I missed you and the life we had together." JR is looking at Petra hoping she truly hears her even though she doesn't deserve it. "As much as I wish I could take back that night I know I can't. I can't change the past and I can't change the hurt I cause you and the girls. I'm moving back here for good. I do not deserve this and I don't know if it's wrong to ask but." JR takes a deep breath and squeezes both of Petra's hands as tears stream down each of their faces. "Can I have a second chance? A chance to do us right? A chance to show you true love and happiness?" JR sits there looking at the beautiful woman sitting in front of her, hoping she didn't lose the love her life.

Petra is sitting here looking at the woman who brought so much love and happiness into her life at one point. Hearing JR ask for a second chance was something Petra didn't think she heard right. She took a minute to process everything that JR had said. Petra didn't just have to think of her feelings she had Ellie and Anna to worry about. JR leaving before had crushed all of them. Petra had a family now in the Villanueva's and Rafel, but she was missing her person. Her person was and would always be Jane Ramos. Petra takes a breath after was feels like 30 minutes but in all reality is about 3."When you left I lost a piece of myself. I never grew up feeling loved or understood, but when I was with you that's all I felt. What happened in the past you can not place all the blame on yourself. In a relationship, it takes two to be good and two for it to go bad. When you left something in me changed for both the better and for worse. The better was that you taught me so much about growth, love, and humility. The worse is the past didn't let me have any of that with you. I lived a life before loving you and life after losing you. Let me tell you life after losing you sucks, I never felt whole it's like a piece of my heart is missing." Petra finishes before she asks with a small hopeful smile getting ready to repeat the question she had just been asked. " I know I don't deserve to ask this but Can I please have a second chance?" Petra chuckles once she finishes leaning in kissing JR. Once they pull apart JR asks. "So?" Petra copies JR with the "So?". They both answer at the same time in unison. "Yes."

Both women sit there holding hands in bliss when Petra breaks the comfortable silence that somehow fell between them. "I know things this time will be different as we have both grown individually and we've changed. But always remember one thing never changed Jane, you always had my heart and no matter what would have happened you always would have held a part of it. I'm really happy that you are back" "I am back and I'm back for good." JR nods her head a little showing how content she feels right now in this moment until they are interrupted. When Petra looks up its XO a women she became close with and someone she considered her family. "Sorry to interrupt ladies but the twins were asking where you went Petra. Raf told us to give you some time to talk, and the girls are playing with Mateo and Baby. I justed wanted to give you a heads up just incase." XO stops her sentence gesturing her hands not knowing what to say unsure if the two were ok. " We are good Xo. I'll go and find the girls thank you." Petra looks up smiles at XO nods her head slightly. "I'm happy for you Petra you deserve love," XO says as she walks away smiling. Petra perking up trying to look for the twins upon a large group of people talking and chatting. "I know you just got back and we are starting fresh so I don't want to push too much too soon. Do you wanna sit with the girls and me? As much as I want you to if you don't want to right now baby I get it we can wait" Petra finishes realizing a few seconds after she finished that she called JR baby. JR's smile grows across her entire face. " I have missed you calling me that. Yes, I miss the girls and I want to see them. I just want to make sure me being here doesn't upset them." JR answeres honestly. Petra stands up pulling JR up with her. "They miss you so much I think they will be fine with you being here. Just plan on them being attached and asking you lots of questions tho." Petra states as they walk away. "I should tell you to plan on me being attached to all of you if that's ok?" JR freezes not sure if it's too much too soon. "I can't wait for it. You ready?" Petra looks over at JR who is looking at the two small blonds stood a few feet away. Just admiring how much they have grown up, they both look so much more like their mother. 

The twins are dancing with Baby, Mateo, and Rogelio while JV and Raf are off to the side talking as they watch the whole thing unravel. The twins have their backs to Petra and JR. Petra looks at JR asking "So how do you want to play this out." She chuckles this is a big deal to her and she knows it will be a huge deal for the twins. "Umm, how about I go and sit at your table you bring them over and see if they notice. Just in case it doesn't go good, not everyone sees." JR smiles letting go of Petra's hand, taking a deep breath walking over to the table. JR sits while watching Petra with the girls laughing hoping she will be able to soon be apart of that with three girls she loves dearly. Moment of truth Petra walks up to the table JR's back is to them so she can't see them but she hears the giggles. JR is sitting there waiting to see them until she hears two separate gasps. She turns around once she hears her name in the softest and sincerest voices she thinks she's ever heard in her life. JR gets off the chair and kneels in front of the girls to be eye level with them. 

The two young girls stood there holding their Petra's hand frozen. " Hi, girls." JR waves as she remains eye level with the girls. It seems like forever but she is almost knocked over as both girls run to her hugging and yelling her name. JR closes her eyes with tears threatening to fall hugging the two small blonds tightly. JR opens her eyes making contact with Petra who is crying and mouths " I told you so" still holding the girls in her arms. The girls finally let her go only a little bit so they can look at her face each kissed her on the cheek. "JR you're back! Where did you go? Why did you leave? We all missed you a lot." Both girls were speaking at the same time but JR knew which girls asked which questions. Nothing mattered much at that moment except the girls were hugging her in her arms. That's when Ellie whispered in JR's ear not wanting anyone but JR to hear. " Mommy cried a lot when you left, me and Anna cried to but not as much as mommy." Ellie leans back as JR closes her eyes and sadly nods her head trying to hold her tears back but failing. "I know and I am so sorry. I'm going to work every day to make sure that it never happens again." JR answers never taking her eyes off of the bright blue-eyed girl standing in front of her. "So that means you're staying for good JR?" Anna asks hopefully "Yea girls I'm staying for good. As long as that's ok with you." JR doesn't get a verbal answer just four arms squeezing her. JR whispers in both girls ears "Should we get mommy in on this hug?" "Our first family hug?" Anna whispers. "Yes, our first family hug with JR back." Ellie pulls back and walks over to Petra who is standing there crying. She is surprised when Ellie pulls her over to the other two. Petra gets down to eye level looking at JR when the girls in unison said. "It's our first family hug with JR." Petra chokes back a sob as she pulls her two daughters and the woman she loves into the tightest squeeze she can. Petra can not believe she has the three most important people in her life in her arms. She looks up at Jane smiling as she says those three words she has been waiting to say for so long again. "I love you." JR simply says. "I love you. I love all three of you." Kissing the girls heads. Unknown to them JV and Raf had their wedding photographer capture the reunion on film so they could have it forever.


End file.
